Shredder in Hell (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW ShredderHell 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Shredder in Hell'' #1]]Shredder in Hell'' #1''' ("Shredder in der Hölle" #1) ist das erste von fünf Kapiteln einer Miniserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 16. Januar 2019 *'Ausgabe:' Shredder in Hell #1 *'Story und Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco *'Farben': Marcelo Costa und Mateus Santolouco *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Assistierende Verlegerin': Megan Brown *'Verleger': Ted Adams *'Cover': Nick Pitarra Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Road to 100" *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Shredder in Hell'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Gemeinsam durchs InfernoShredder/Oroku Saki **Takeshi Tatsuo *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Tang Shen *Kitsune **der Drache **The Dreamer (erwähnt) *Victor **Savate Ninja *die Turtles Handlung thumb|200px|left|Dunkle RitualeIn ihrem Versteck beginnt Kitsune ein Ritual, mit der sie ihren Vater aus seiner außerdimensionalen Verbannung befreien und in den Körper von Oroku Saki versetzen will."Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 Mit der geköpften Leiche des Shredders vor sich,''TMNT'' #59 und ''TMNT'' #60 und ständig beschwörende Worte vor sich hin flüsternd, vermischt sie dessen Blut mit einer Farbpalette und beginnt Bilder zu zeichnen, die Sakis letzten Kampf gegen seinen Erzfeind, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter und dessen Söhne und seine letztendliche Niederlage und seinen Tod zurückverfolgen."Vengeance" #6 thumb|200px|Der Blick in den eigenen SpiegelZur selben Zeit aber, in der Wirklichkeit jenseits des Lebens, hat Oroku Saki seinen einstigen Blutdurst abgelegt und findet sich in einem Traumbild seiner gemeinsamen, glücklicheren Zeiten zusammen mit Hamato Yoshi im Foot Clan des alten Japans wieder. Doch dann ertönt eine geisterhafte Stimme, die ihm voller Verachtung entgegenhöhnt, dass er seinem Schicksalsweg zur "wahren" Größe und Macht so einfach entsagt hat. Als Saki in einer nahen Höhle nach dem Besitzer der Stimme sucht, wird er von diesem angegriffen - und sein Spötter entpuppt sich zu seiner Erschütterung als seine eigene Präinkarnation, Takeshi Tatsuo!The Secret History of the Foot Clan #1, #2, #3 und #4 thumb|200px|left|Ein unerwartetes WiedersehenTakeshi lüstet nach der Macht, die ihm die Verbindung mit dem Drachen zu verleihen verspricht; Saki, der dies nicht mehr haben will, versucht sich gegen Takeshi zur Wehr zu setzen, wird aber von diesem in einen unterirdischen See geworfen. Dort fallen greuliche Wasserwesen über ihn her und ziehen ihn in die Tiefe; doch ehe Saki ertrinken kann, taucht eine weitere Gestalt auf und zieht ihn wieder zurück ans Tageslicht. Als Saki wieder erwacht, ist er überrascht, Splinter neben sich sitzen zu finden. Dieser erklärt Saki, dass die Dimension, in der er sich befindet, eine Wiederspiegelung seiner eigenen Seele im Leben nach dem Tode ist (was auch die Präsenz von Takeshi Tatsuo erklärt) und diese sich in einem Konflikt befindet, weil er selbst im Tode noch immer unschlüssig über den Pfad ist, den er einschlagen möchte. Er bestätigt seinem alten Freund auch, dass er dazu auserkoren wurde, den Geist eines übermächtigen Wesens in sich zu tragen, dessen Rückkehr jedoch das Ende der Menschheit bedeuten würde. thumb|200px|Der Baum des TräumersSplinter führt seinen alten Freund durch den Wald zu einer Tür, die in einen abgeschirmten Garten mit einem riesigen Baum führt; dem Baum des Lebens, dessen innerste Essenz - von Splinter "Der Träumer" genannt - die Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen jedes einzelnen Menschen, der jemals auf Erden gewandelt hat, in sich enthält. An diesem Beispiel erklärt er Saki, wie er insgeheim auf seine geplante Vereinigung mit dem Drachen vorbereitet wurde, wie sehr die ihm dabei eingepflanzte Gier nach Macht ihn korrumpiert hat und nun für seine gegenwärtigen Zweifel verantwortlich ist. Er versucht Saki dazu zu überreden, diese Versuchung und sein vergangenes Leben aus freiem Willen vollständig hinter sich zu lassen. Saki aber, im Glauben, er könnte immer noch über sein Schicksal bestimmen, flüchtet aus dem Garten, um wieder zurück zu seiner geliebten Kitsune zu gelangen. Als Splinter Saki enttäuscht hinterherblickt, erscheint Tang Shen neben ihm und ermuntert ihn dazu, seinem alten Freund zu folgen und beizustehen. thumb|left|200px|Begegnung mit alten Feinden...Saki hetzt durch den Wald und erreicht schließlich dessen Rand, der an eine öde Berglandschaft grenzt. Dort holt Splinter ihn ein, doch als er aus dem Wald heraustritt, verwandelt er sich unversehens von seiner Mutantenform zurück in eine Ratte. Saki akzeptiert Splinters Gesellschaft, und mit ihm auf seiner Schulter macht er sich auf den Weg durchs Gebirge, in dessen Kluften er zahlreiche Seelen von gefallenen Kriegern antrifft, die ruhelos und ohne Ziel durch die Landschaft wandeln. Schließlich erreichen er und Splinter einen Abgrund, der mit Lava gefüllt ist und von einer steinernen Brücke überspannt wird. Als er sie aber betritt, trifft er dort jedoch auf einen alten Feind: Victor, dem Anführer der Savate Ninja, der von Sakis eigener Hand getötet wurde!"City Fall" #5 und #6 thumb|200px|... und unerwarteten FeindenVictor stürzt sich voller Hass auf Saki und peitscht dadurch auch die anderen Totenseelen zum Angriff auf, alles unter den Augen eines dämonischen Wesens, welches den Kampf insgeheim beobachtet. Mit Splinters Unterstützung gewinnt Saki die Oberhand und enthauptet Victor zum zweiten Mal; aber noch bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzen kann, erscheinen auf einmal vier ganz unerwartete Mitspieler - nämlich zombifizierte Abbilder der Turtles! Neudruckversionen *''Shredder in Hell'' #1, 2. Ausgabe (13. März 2019) *''Shredder in Hell #1, Director's Cut'' (24. April 2019) *''Shredder in Hell'' (TPB, März 2019) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)